User talk:MrDupin
/Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ | /Archive 6/ | /Archive 7/ Reply to "What Do You Wish to Do That?" Message I see someone was nice enough to clean your talk page. Now I'm here to drity it up! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! So for the scoring system, when the ball hits either the left or right wall, that's when I want the score to change. I made a blank non-completed version of pong just in case I need to program the game from scratch to imput the scoring system. Okay so I fixed a few things and now the game has become playable once again! I also want to program a reset button in case the ball gets stuck or something. I'll look up some tutorials on how to do that sometime later. I'm just so glad I don't have to reprogram the game now just to get it working. It seems like when I try to add code for a HUD, it screws up the game's playability as in Unity won't let me play it until some coding errors get fixed. Do you know what the issue is with that? If not, I can google it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:58, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Feedback. Hey MrD, I was wondering if you would be able to give me some feedback on a story I've posted in the WW. It's titled Blobster and is for the contest. I know there will be some errors in it, such as changing nitrogen to hydrogen, but I am more wondering how the feel of the story is. It's a rough draft, which is why there will be errors, so the feed back I am looking for is more along the lines of how good of a story it is and how well it flows. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 15:57, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that. A side note: I'd like to see you as admin at some point. Have you considered this? Jay Ten (talk) 15:55, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sort it out yourself! Jokes aside, it's likely for the category page to keep them in their respective lettering. For example without the temple: The Journal of Kaneonuskatew Blackwood would be put in the "T" section. With the template, it's in the "J" section. This likely is to keep things orderly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Mr. D Thanks for catching that for me. I'm finally figuring out how to edit my work so a few things like that may still slip through. Anyway how did you like Blobster? If you don't mind me asking. JohnathanNash (talk) 23:39, June 29, 2016 (UTC) So I've taken some of your advise and did away with the legs on the monster. Reading it over again was a needed thing for me to do and I can see the points you made were valid. I also added more to the psychic aspect of it, not much but enough to make it more reasonable. Thanks for your advise, between you and Mike I think I made the story much better. So thanks again. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:49, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Thanks a bunch, I'm happy to join. Happy Fourth. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|"Don't get hot and flustered,]] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of' mustard!"]] 18:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Important update regarding Tiololo Hi Dupin, I know you're waiting for news about Lucas, so please check the blog for the latest update. Thanks. Tiaxn (talk) 19:47, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hey Dupin, I know you're away, but I thought you might want to take a look at this when you get back - MediaWiki:WWWS.js. It's the random thread redirect thing I wrote about a year ago. I remember you were concerned about the speed of the screenscraping it was doing, but I think I've managed to improve things somewhat. As it turns out, Wikia do provide an API that can kinda fetch threads from a board - Nirvana. It's a bit weird and hacky, since it's mostly intended for Wikia's internal use as far as I can tell, but essentially, it can be used to call any method on any "WikiaController" in the Wikia source code, via HTTP, and get the result as JSON. Not all methods work, but I managed to find ForumExternalController::getCommentsPage(), which returns just the HTML for the threads of a board, as opposed to the entire HTML for the page. This still has to be manipulated via jQuery, as there's no way to get the thread data as JSON, but it seems to be a bit of a speed increase. Just thought you might find this interesting :) I really hope the difficulties you're facing get easier for you to deal with and get sorted out. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:23, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome back, it's really good to hear from you :) :And yeah, it would definitely be possible to implement that on the wiki, could you send me a link to the code? Thanks :) : | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:27, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks :) I'll take a look at getting it to work over the next few days. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:30, August 11, 2016 (UTC) WB Welcome back, friend. I hope your break gave you what you were needing. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 15:32, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Signature Hi friend, Thanks for fixing the signature on my story! Joethius (talk) 00:41, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Mantle Chapter 1 Hello. I just put out the first chapter of Mantle and am asking very specific people for their thoughts on it, so I can get some criticism as to how the plot is flowing and the writing style. Thank you for your time in reading this message, and thanks again if you choose to take a look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552511 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:18, August 22, 2016 (UTC) The World-ending Button You've killed us all! But yeah, that showed up yesterday. I clicked it for your last edit so you can see what it does. Jay Ten (talk) 18:19, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello Sir We have not yet had the pleasure to speak, despite the fact you seem to be an active contributor to the Wiki. I understand you are another rollbacker, and I have seen you comment on and review a number of stories. I think I can recall a number of times where you were recommended to others as a reliable reviewer. You see, I have three stories on the wiki, and I heven't had a whole lot of feedbcak on them. I know it's hard work to get known on the wiki, and it is a long road to get alot of reviews. The writers showcase doesn't seem to get much activity either. Anyway; I'd just like a little extra feedback on my stories if you had the chance. I'm about to move on to my next project after I knock over a few reviews of my own, and it'd be good to see what has been working and what hasn't been working. I know you can find my stories on my profile, but because I'm such a good lad I'll leave them here for you. Exhausted Venomous Please Be Careful Anarchic Operations (talk) 12:34, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes, they have plural forms, but I almost never see them. Of course, they could still be used incorrectly. Do you have an example you would like me to look at, or does that answer your question? Jay Ten (talk) 17:48, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :That's a tricky one. "Wisdoms" is definitely fine, but "intelligences" depends on the author's intended use. I'm not certain I can actually put it in words why it's acceptable, but if you're asking my opinion, I wouldn't adjust it in that instance. This link may help, but there's still a reasonable argument against its use in that instance - Multiple Intelligences Theory :Jay Ten (talk) 20:05, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Que la vaya bon Thanks for the courtesy in responding in Spanish (my expert Spanish response is also flawless), expect to see Empyre=coup leader jokes in the near future. I'm sticking around the site, but my activity is likely going to be at either the morning or night when I have free time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:24, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Yes sir. I see no problem with it. I also got the thumbs up from another admin before sending this message. Of course I can't guarantee anything, but I see no reason why you wouldn't make a great addition to the team. I'm glad to hear that you're interested. Jay Ten (talk) 22:34, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing Rather than going through and undoing it all by hand, I found it easier to revert the edit in question and state my reason. As for the spacing, it is actually noticeable and both forms are accepted on the wiki. For example I put two between the previous sentence and am only using one between the next one. Both make minor differences, but in the end it's a stylistic choice that really shouldn't be altered as different authors have different means of writing (like changing spelling from American to British forms). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:55, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :It's relatively a small thing, I just rather not see adding/removing spaces in-between sentences become considered as a valuable edit as it really doesn't impact much overall and admins had to address inconsequential edits once already. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:13, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::I see no issue with making it uniform, but generally it is a small thing so if someone was editing a story of mine for example, I'd want them to do more than just remove spaces that were added at the end of paragraphs (as one user did) or between sentences. Looking at the early versions I'd rather have someone making more relevant edits. It just seems like minor spacing without really correcting other issues that are present could easily devolve into nitpicking and minor edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:04, September 12, 2016 (UTC)